movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny and Blinkie's Wedding
(That beautiful day on Christmas Eve) (however) (Everyone entered the Gerbilpeg Garden) (all together) Courage: If I really notice this, What kind of party is going on here? Johnny Bravo: Why, it's a party for someone, of course. Dexter: Blinkie's wedding. Courage: Oh, Wonderful. So, Who's the lucky rabbit? Cow: Not just any kind of rabbit. Courage: What? Chicken: But also a gerbil. Rocky: No way! What you mean to say, It's Jonny Rodenteen! Andrina: Yes! (POOF) Katrina: Uh oh. (the title is wrong) Rocky: Oops. Had it in reverse. Andrina: Let's fix it. (BOOM) Jonny and Blinkie's Wedding Katrina: Much better. (Song starts) (and plays) Pickle: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg, There's excitement in the air People pourin' in from near and far 'Cause Blinkie and Jonny are gonna have a weddin' Merl: Everybody will be there So if you're a pauper or a shah, Do somethin' with your hair! There's a party here in Gerbilpeg Pink Panther: You mustn't wear an outfit that's naughty Gull: A turban that's unraveling just won't do. Stacy: No earrings that are tasteless or gaudy. Plushy: You're gonna look gorgeous when I get through Walter Beakers: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg So I'm goin' to paint the town Nermal: If you want to see what colors are, follow me around. Plumbers: Jonny's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Spyro: My friend's gettin' married, and you're gonna see Just how much I can do! Dan Danger: You've heard of your safari, bar mitzvahs Coco: You've all been to a luau, or a sweet sixteen Johnny Bravo: Well, none of them compare to what this is! Aku Aku: The food'll be disgusting, by evening you'll be busting! The Pollyanna Girls: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg, And it's got us all aglow Sparx: If a street rat could've come so far, Maybe I could do it. Agent 9: Sure, there's nothin' to it! Donkey Kong: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg, But we're not sure that we'll go, For although the bride is lah-tee-dah, The groom is awfully low Walden: And now we take you down to the palace Where everyone has celebrated all night long Huggy: Without Lionel and all of his malice, Everybody's happy! Walden: What could possibly go wrong? Kankers: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg, And we're gonna rob 'em blind! Victor: While they're all munching caviar Create a small disturbance, I'll sneak up from behind Gangreen Gang: Okay, Sir. Skippy: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg And the loot is pourin' in! I like this wedding stuff so far! Slappy: Maybe if I'm pleasant, I'll get to keep a present! Sheila Rae: We've ordered just a few tasteful flowers Jimmy Jeepers: The valet, sir, will carefully park for you Danny Danbul: The bridesmaids have been dressing for hours! Olie-Polie Berry: Girls you look just lovely and so grown up too Stimpy: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg Guests are filling up the room But there's something missing.. Yes, aha! Ren: Hey, where's the groom? (Song pauses) (and stops) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile) (Souffle hums a tune beautifully) (while baking) Thomas: Souffle, Is that cake finished yet? Souffle: Almost. Souffle: All done. Thomas: Looks beautiful. Souffle: And perfectly good. (Then with Jonny) (however) Jonny: Okay. "Jonny, You will take Blinkie as your superhero wife. Right?", "Yes, I will.". Got that. (nods) Jon: Son, Still rehearsing? Jonny: Yes, Dad, I am. Gidgette: You know not everyone is patient. Zelda: But is also wanting to see you perform well. October: Still have that ring? Jonny: Yep. Angus: When will the wedding go on? Huford: Yes. Because Jonny is finally ready. Jonny: Wish Blinkie can see me now. (Song continues) There's a party here in Gerbilpeg And the party's all for me Just look, you guys, at where we are, And how our dreams have come to be! Blinkie: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg, and I can't believe it's true. After all this waiting, here we are. We'll finally get to say 'I do' Jonny: I really dream to have my own family. Blinkie: I've always wished for a true friend. Both: Someone who can now understand me. Mr. Herriman: Hey, go on. You'll get along with us, which is why we're doing more spoof travels. Gadget Boy: There's a party here in Gerbilpeg And it's starting right away Let's get you dressed, 'cause you're the star! Hey, c'mon, it's your wedding day! Eds: Jonny's gettin' married, and it's gonna be The wedding of the century Amazing how Jonny could've come so far... Sunil: They're finally gettin' married! Pepper: They're finally getting married! San Diego Viruses: They're finally gettin' married! Cuddles: Look at all the presents! Blinkie: We're finally gettin' married! Giggles: They're finally getting married. Jonny: I'm finally gettin' married! Blue's Clues Gang: They're finally getting married at the party of Gerbilpeg Garden. The Junkyard Gang: Such a sight to see Come on, go with me All: To the party of Gerbilpeg Garden! (Song ends) Daggett: A party's going on now. Gotta party, Gotta party. Help me, I can't stop myself now. Somebody rub the lamp. Somebody rub the lamp. Cause you know I feel it. Norbert: Okay. Fair enough. Daggett: Oh, Excuse me. Norbert: Pardon you. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Meanwhile) (somewhere) Junwoo: Anything? Liang: Well? Junwoo: Oh, He's not going to like this. Liang: He's going to be mad. You-Reek: Anything? Edgar: He'll kick us all in the pants. You-Reek: Oh, He'll never like this. Dicki: He'll turn us upside down. You-Reek: What will I tell him? Red Deer: About what's going on. Badger: You know. The wedding. Sailor Rat Ball: Of a bunny and a gerbil. You-Reek: Oh, He will not like it at all. Boar: He'll bust our legs and twist our arms. (OPEN) Kark: Now what?! Dyke: What's up? You-Reek: (chokes) He really hates it! Dionna: And doesn't like it that much. (Lionel came in) (to see what was up) Liang: Oh! Lionel Diamond. It's just there's a wedding day on Christmas Eve and it's about Jonny... (WHACK) Oh! My bad. (birds tweet) Kark: Jonny and Blinkie are getting married, We should say? Edgar: Right? Junwoo: Oh bother. Edgar: Was it something we said? (Back with us) (however) Announce: Welcome to the Wedding Show where new love couples are going to get married. Text: Oh boy. I will never miss an episode on this show. Ben: Yeah. No doubt we'll make them slaves. Announcer: Today, We come to Gerbilpeg's Garden where the wedding is going one and our love couples that are gonna be married are Jonathan Rodenteen Jr. and Blinkie Lane. Both: Wow. Announcer: So stay tune and see what's going, Cause this have brought you by Stoatnuts. Both: Oh. Jonny: You sure this is a better winter for a wedding like this? Angus: I'm certain it is. Jiminy: Besides Christmas needs snow. Timothy: Since we'll be getting the best gifts this year. (FANFARE plays) (loudly) Huford: Oh, About time. Jon: On time. Fat Albert: Oh look, It's Christmas marriage moment. (A tiger roars at him, But he pushed it away) Get that tiger outta here. Sorry. (scoffs) (We look back) (and gasp) (Blinkie appears) Jonny: Wow. (eyes twinkle) (She walks forward) (toward Jonny) (Dionna saw this on TV) Dionna: I don't believe it! Yet another wedding to be dealt with. Jonny: Wow Blinkie. You look really perfectly beautiful in that bride outfit. Complete with that cape. Blinkie: And you look lovely in your tuxedo suit. Both: Thanks. Both: No problem. Jonny: Shall we now? Blinkie: Yes, we will. Chumley: It's way too magical. I'm not going to cry. I'm not. Tennessee: Please don't. (Chumley tries not to while hugging Tennessee) (They walk forward) (together) (Mouseysqueaky saw this on TV) Mouseysqueaky: Oh brother. More weddings, no doubt. Jiminy: Merry Christmas, Everyone. Today we have gathered here for these love couples. All: Yay! Jiminy: Jonny, You will take Blinkie as your superhero wife. Right? Jonny: Sure do. Jiminy: And Blinkie, You will take Jonny as your gerbil husband. Right? Blinkie: May do. Jiminy: Okay. When Christmas comes and as Jesus look down on us, He'll give you lots of joy and love, Making sure you'll live together forever and ever, As Father Christmas gives cheer to you, And now I will pronounce you gerbil husband and bunny wife. (they wink) (they kiss) (We clapped and cheered, Bells ring) (loudly) Jon: That's my boy. Gidgette: Good job, son. Benton: And there's the kiss. Text: To the two love couples. (They place their wedding rings on each other's fingers and hugged) (each other) (Song begins) (and plays) Melody: Joy to the world The Lord is come Let earth receive her King Let every heart prepare Him room Barbra: And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven, and nature, and nature sing. Emerald: Joy to the world The Lord is come Let earth receive her King Let every heart prepare Him room Tawnie: And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven, and nature, and nature sing. Sasha: Joy to the earth The Savior reigns Let men their songs employ While fields and floods Rocks, hills, and plains (repeat) The Fantasy Girls of USA: Repeat the sounding joy Repeat the sounding joy Repeat, repeat the sounding joy (repeating) Melody: Joy to the world All the boys and girls Joy to the people everywhere you see Joy to you and me Barbra: And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven and nature sing, And Heaven, and nature, and nature sing. Emerald: He rules the world With truth and grace And makes the nations prove The glories of His righteousness Tawnie: And wonders of His love And wonders of His love And wonders, wonders of His love The Fantasy Girls of USA: Joy to the world All the boys and girls Joy to the people everywhere you see Joy to you and me Sasha: Everyone! The Fantasy Girls of USA: Joy to the people everywhere you see Joy to you and me (they repeat) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: One hour later. (One hour later) (Jonny and Blinkie's Married Newspaper Is Seen) Jackal: Hi-yi-yi! They always put these hero weddings on these headlines! (scoffs) Jonny: See? They really put us on the headlines. Blinkie: Best ones ever. Jonny: It is. Blinkie: Even when you're a super girl with a mask on. Both: That's right. (KISSY KISSY) (SMOOCH SMOOCH) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Blinkie and Jonny Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Specials Category:Weddings